


Awaken

by bInTheMoon



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Memory Loss, Mutant Powers, Secret Organizations, Team as Family, Turn back time MV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bInTheMoon/pseuds/bInTheMoon
Summary: The nightmares began since the month before, two months after he lost his memories in a superhuman attack. He worked for this organization called SRA and he was informed that he was on one of the missions for capturing criminals when he hurt himself and lost all his memories.Ten remembered waking up disoriented in the med room surrounded by doctors and armed men (“in case the accident made yourself mad, you never know with those criminals”), only knowing his own name.---------Or: Ten wakes up with no memory on a strange place, only dreaming about other six boys. Turn Back Time MV Au.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Liu Yang Yang, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Everyone & Everyone, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	Awaken

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a story based on the Turn Back Time mv, hope you liked.   
> Warning: there is slight medical experimentation.  
> Also forgive me for the bad fight scene, i'm not good at it

Ten jolted awake, panting heavily. It was something common for him, every morning he would wake up from nightmares that would let him sweating and with a heavy pain on his chest. 

He didn’t remember much from the nightmares, he could only gasp little pieces from the memory, the only thing he got this time was the sensation of himself trying to set free from countless arms and a voice of someone telling him to run. 

The nightmares began since the month before, two months after he lost his memories in a superhuman attack. He worked for this organization called SRA, Superhuman Research Academy, and he was informed that he was on one of the missions for capturing criminals when he hurt himself and lost all his memories. 

Ten remembered waking up disoriented in the med room surrounded by doctors and armed men (“in case the accident made yourself mad, you never know with those criminals”), only knowing his own name. 

“The superhumans attacked you and messed up your head and blood system.” Doctor Kwon explained as he gave him some pills, light blue with yellow dots. “These pills are for your head, so you can hopefully regain your memory soon. We’re not really sure, though, if it’ll work.” 

“What about this?” Ten asked with a weak voice, pointing at the small metal circle on his forearm. 

“Your blood circulation was too damaged and will not work by itself anymore,” Doctor Kwon looked at him with sympathy. “I’m afraid you’ll need it for the rest of your life.” 

Until now his body was week and could only handle so much, becoming tired after doing all his new chores in the organization. Those chores consisted on using his mutation to transfer the prisoner’s food to inside their cells. 

Ten learned a week after waking up that he was one of the people with mutations that helped the government in stopping the ones who wanted to bring chaos to the country. His special abilities were rather weak, he could only transfer things from one place to another close one. 

The officers said that his powers were always only that and that he worked on the field because he was really good in combat but right now, he would probably only work on the inside because of his body condition. 

He stopped daydreaming when he heard his alarm ring, informing him that it was already 6:00AM, time for getting up and get ready for work. 

Gruntling, he stretched his arms and got up to go to the small bathroom that his room had, looking at his tired face, deep dark circles under his eyes staring back at him. He started to wash his face and put his hair on a bun. 

Ten’s hair was almost on his shoulders now, green highlights having grown to the end of it while the root was dark. He went to close the tap and looked at the tattoo on his forearm, blacking out for a second before coming back to his senses. 

He had noticed the tattoos he had only on the third month, some days before his nightmares started. 

Walking down through the big white corridors of the facility, he made his way to the conference room, passing the agents carrying big weapons and the doctors and nurses carrying white suitcases, everyone ready to start the new day while people from the night shifts were going to their rooms. 

Some of them looked at him with stares that he could not understand while other ignored him completely but he didn’t care, he was informed that he wasn’t really a group person and was usually by himself. 

The conference room was filled with some high up agents and the chief doctors as always, seven trays filled with substances ready to be delivered to the prisoners, some accompanied by some agent armed from head to toe. 

“Agent Ten. Right on time.” Chief Agent Choi greeted him as the door closed behind him. 

Ten’s job here was to transport the trays or the agents holding the trays inside the special cells. This facility only had seven prisoners because they were all high risk, too powerful to be tamed in normal places. Ten has never seen their faces. 

The first was always prisoner 1011, his mutation was telekinesis and he was locked inside a special four wall white room that could not be open, as the serum used to block their powers didn’t work on him and he was violent, the rips on the walls and the shattered lights proof enough. 

The agents would first liberate a sleeping gas and then enter so they could take a blood sample and give him food. 

The second prisoner was number 111, the one that Ten found out was tied by thousands of chains due to his inhumane strength. Every morning he had to take a dose of the serum so he wouldn’t break free. 

The other one that needed to take a shot every day was prisoner number 10110, who Ten heard was an illusionist and could enter everyone’s head, creating illusions and even driving people crazy. He once heard that the person was stuck on his own madness. 

Prisoners 10100, 1000 and 101100 only needed the serum twice a week and he found out their abilities by hearing two agents’ conversation. 10100 apparently could grow wings on his back but now would only drop feathers on the ground of his cells. 1000 could control the heat from anything and 101100 could control water. 

The last prisoner was new, arrived the day before and Ten knew nothing about him, only that it was male. It was the first time he would transport someone to the cell that was vacant before. 

Ten would be all day using his abilities to transport things or people in and out from the cells before going to Doctor Kwon’s office to give blood samples and be examined before helping the older man with files. 

“Do you think my memories will return soon?” Ten asked as he sorted different medical filer on the latest patients. 

“We are counting on it.” The man didn’t look at him, writing something on a board. “But you know that it only has a...” 

“87% chance, I know.” Ten completed the sentence, sighing. “The mind is a ruthless thing.” 

“Exactly.” Doctor Kwon smiled at him. “Even if you don’t remember, you can always made new memories.” 

Ten nodded and went back to his work, feeling dejected and tired. At the end of the day, he would always be extremely drained from the use of his abilities and the blood he would give, making he feel faint. 

At his own room, when he was taking a shower, he found a new tattoo. Looking at his ankle he frowned and sat on the toilet, putting his foot next to his face so he could see it better. It looked like it was supposed to be a sheep drawing, with abstract forms making the design. 

His head instantly hurt and he let go, finishing the shower and dressing himself up for bed. As soon as he laid down, he was asleep. 

“Ha! Do you see that? I’m the first one!” Said a teenage boy with white strips on his hair. 

The kid was jumping excitedly, laughing as he repeated that he was the first one. 

“Calm down, boy.” Ten heard his own voice. “Everyone will have one.” 

“Doesn’t matter, I'm still the first one.” The boy grinned at him and another voice was heard from outside the room. 

“Shut up! I’m going to be the next one!” 

Ten jolted awake. 

This was the longer dream he had since he began having them. A few nights before he had started to heard the voices of this specific dream but this was the first time he saw a face. He wondered what this conversation was about, because he honestly couldn’t understand a thing. 

Did he know the boy? If so, why haven’t he seen him on the facility? Was he maybe another agent that was on a mission? 

The whole day his mind was filled with those questions, trying to make sense of what he saw and find out if he was only imagining the whole thing. 

Ten’s plan was to talk to doctor Kwon when he went to help the man with the files, maybe try and describe the boy’s appearance to see if he worked with the organization too. 

He couldn’t ask right away because the older man was called and only returned after thirty minutes, carrying a heavy file. 

“Oh, Ten.” Doctor Kwon said as he put the file on his desk. “I think you should probably go...” 

But the older man was interrupted when loud alarms were heard, making even Ten jump from the spot where he was sitting. 

“What the.” The older man exclaimed, turning to the door that was thrown open by another field agent. 

“Doctor Kwon! Prisoner 1011 was able to make a hole on the wall, we need you now!” The agent screamed as he took the man by the arm and pulled him to start running. 

Ten was startled, he never would think that it was possible for someone to be powerful enough to try and scape the most unbreakable cell the agency had. 

Shaking his head, he decided to finish quickly so he could wait for the chaos to stop and go to his room. His head was starting to hurt already when he looked around, trying to find something else he needed to do. 

His eyes landed on the new file Doctor Kwon was carrying minutes before and took it from the desk, opening to find out where it would go. 

“Crap!” He cursed when he let the folder fall and the papers spread on the ground. 

Still cursing, Ten started to reunite the papers fast, his eyes zooming at the paper that flew to the side of the chair, gruntling as he went there. 

The man frowned when he took the paper and saw a familiar picture printed, a very familiar metal circle that he looks at every day. He squinted his eyes. 

UNFINISHED TOWLS ON THE MEMORY BLOCKER 

EFICACY NOT CONFIRMED AT LONG TERM 

“What in the world?” He muttered and went to the desk to get the rest of the papers, quickly going through the lot until he found more pictures of the small metal circle. 

The man exposed his forearm where his blood circulation device was and put the picture next to it, trying to come with a reason for the two being the exact same thing. 

His mind was trying to come up with a logical explanation, maybe all their technologic devices looked the same! But that’s not possible, every device must be different so it would not be mixed and wrongly used. 

His head was pounding, he could not think anymore. Ten quickly joined the papers on the folder and put on the doctor’s desk to look the exact same as it was before and then got out of the room to go to his bedroom and try to calm down and sleep. 

Ten was walking with someone by his side on what looked like a bridge, the moon was full and bright on the sky, it’s reflex shinning beautifully on the river below them. 

“Did you know that your children were trying to do yesterday?” Ten’s voice filled the air and he could hear a scoff from his side. 

“Oh, they’re my children now?” The male voice from Ten’s side was playful. “What happened to ‘our’ children, then?” 

“They’re your when they’re doing something stupid.” Ten’s voice was bright and sounded happy. 

“Really, now?!” The deeper voice sounded amused. “Wow, maybe I'll ask someone else to partner up with me.” 

“Good luck finding someone ta can handle a bunch of stupid younglings.” 

“True.” Laughter filled the air again. “We say this as if they’re really kids and not only some years younger.” 

“I mean, I'm definitely closer to their age than you.” Ten’s voice was teasing again and he felt a weak punch on his arm, letting out an exaggerated ‘ouch’. 

“We’re a month apart!” The other voice complained and Ten’s eyes finally went to the man by his side. 

He was beautiful, he was a little bit taller than himself and seemed to have a stronger body, his hair was a dark blue and he was laughing at him, dimples on his cheeks. 

Before he could pay more attention to the male beside him, he stopped abruptly when he heard loud voices. 

“Stop! Right there! Hands in the air!” Came screams and Ten turn around to see three masked people pointing guns at them. 

Ten eyed their uniforms, the same uniforms real Ten would see every day on the corridors of the facilities. He felt his heart pound on his chest and his breath become raged. The man beside him slowly took his hand on his own. 

“If you slightly move, we’ll shot!” Another agent shouted at them. “Do not move!” 

He could feel blood on his ears, static blocking out every nose before he closed his eyes and tightened the other’s man hand before feeling his abilities take place and everything become dark. 

He woke up with a scream, gasping for air as his breath made him pant and his whole-body tremble. Ten felt hot tears stream down his face as ran to the bathroom and opened the water from the shower, sitting at the ground below, clothes and everything. 

He must have stayed in the shower trying to calm down for a least fifteen minutes because his fingers became wrinkled. Ten breathed heavily a few times before deciding that he was calm enough and getting up to throw his wet clothes on the basket. 

Ten felt himself become more restless as he put on some new clothes, his dream was long and clear and he could see everything as if he was seeing through his own eyes. It just didn’t make any sense, why would his mind make him see people from his own agency trying to capture him? 

Maybe his brain was still anxious because of the file he read the day before. He looked down at the metal stuck on his arm, frowning, he had to at least look around or maybe ask doctor Kwon about it. 

When he arrived at the conference room that day, he was only demanded to transfer six trays inside the prisoners’ cells. 

“Where’s prisoners 1011’s tray?” He voiced his questions to anyone on the room, being met with disgusted looks from everyone. 

“There’s none today, we almost couldn’t stop him from exiting the cell yesterday.” One of the male agents that Ten did not care enough to learn the name spatted. 

“He’ll be drugged with the sleeping gas for the whole day.” Chief agent Choi explained, looking mad for some reason. “You should go in to doctor Kwon early, we’re done here for now.” 

Ten didn’t had much choice, as they almost closed the door on his face before he heard shouts and discussions muted from the room. He shrugged, everyone was probably on a bad mood today because of the almost scape the day before. 

Doctor Kwon was clearly frantic. The older man looked sullen as he went scribed on different papers that were all scattered around the room. He looked up when he saw Ten entering the place. 

“Oh, Ten! You were already gone when I returned yesterday.” The man said, smiling a little bit. 

“Yeah, sorry, should I have stayed?” Ten asked concerned and the other man shook his head. 

“No need, the situation was really extensive, when I came back was really late.” 

“Oh, was everything alright?” Ten was really concerned, a major break was something scary. 

The doctor stopped working and seemed to eye him for a moment before smiling. “Yes, everything worked at the end.” 

“That’s good, then.” 

“It is. Here.” The older man said before giving Ten his pills and a glass of water. “Did you do anything else here yesterday?” 

Ten looked at him while he swallowed the pill, the doctor was looking at him like he was pretending to not be curious, eyes piercing that made the younger man shiver a little bit. 

Ten opened his mouth and was almost asking him about the file, but his brain apparently decided not to. His dream suddenly came to his mind. 

“No really, as soon as you ran, I put the file I was working on away and went to my room.” 

“I see.” The older man seemed to linger his eyes on Ten but gave up and sighed. “Good choice, the situation could have escalated and everyone should be safe.” 

Ten nodded slowly, his mind not letting him fully believe the man before him, a spark of doubt being lighted inside himself. 

When doctor Kwon exited the room to go see the other patients that day, Ten went to the last drawer, the one the older man had asked him to not mess with because “It’s were I keep the most serious injuries that require medical experience to sort and I don’t want it to be messed up.” 

He never even though about touching the files on that drawer, not wanting to complicate the other man’s life, but now his brain commanded him to go try to find everything about anything. 

Ten opened it and took it out a lot of heavy filers with a red tape on the outside. Every other file was blue or yellow, he realized and frowned, digging it more and starting to look into. 

Some of them had no names and inside had only notes and information about medical procedures and chemicals that he could not understand for the life of him. 

The first and even the tenth file were all about intricate and complex chemicals and drugs that Ten never saw on his life. He was starting to think that maybe his brain was only being anxious and he should stop and try to calm dawn. 

Maybe he really had imagined the dream and maybe the metal chip was only to help his blood circulation, maybe he was just really stressed and everything was fine. 

He started to collect everything to put it back on the drawer but decided to look one more time. 

Ten opened another one and started to read again, this one describing some drug that was supposed to damper or stop completely someone’s abilities. He kept reading because he sort of knew this one, seeing every day in the liquid form in cups that they would take to the prisoners or put on the needles that they would apply on them. 

The file was full of information that he imagined, that it wasn’t a universal solution, that its effects depended on the person’s organism, that’s why it worked with prisoner 1000 but it didn’t on prisoner 1011. 

He squinted his eyes when he started reading one of the paragraphs that started to talk about the medicine form the chemical receipt could be made on. 

Too strong and uncontrollable to be made into aerosols or mixed with other elixirs, but could be injected in its pure form directly in the vein or by drinking it. Also, can be made into pills without condemning the results. 

The last line stuck on his head and he franticly started to turn the pages, his hands shaking. His breathing was starting to rush and he could feel his heart beating faster with every page he looked into. 

Finally, he gasped as he finally found the pages with the pictures of the procedures, his eyes scanning the first photos that were showing the chemicals being mixed and going to the end of the page to where the final product was finished. 

Ten dropped the papers on the ground as he gasped. The pills that were on the photo were the exact same pills that the doctor would give him every day for his memories to come back. The light blue pills with small yellow dots that he was used to take now. 

His vision was fogged, right now his mind couldn’t come up with a new excuse, maybe he should try and think about it more before jumping to any conclusion, maybe he was just too nervous right now. 

Starting to calm down, he took every paper and every file and put it back on the drawer as if it was never moved out of place. He got up and went to fetch himself a glass of water and sat at the chair to wait for doctor Kwon to come back so that he could go back to his own room. 

He needed to think, he needed to calm himself down and think about everything that he was discovering and everything his mind was projecting to him. 

“I should have burnt that place when I had the chance!” The boy with the with stripped hair screamed as he entered the place Ten was at. 

It looked like a living room, there was a tv and some decorations on the walls, he seemed to be sitting on a sofa and someone was curled up on his side. 

Seemed like it was blue haired man from the last dream. 

“What happened?” Blue haired man’s voice asked a little bit concerned as the boy complained more. 

“Don’t worry, he’s just being dramatic.” Came another voice and two other boys entered the place. 

One had dark brown hair and was using a pink t-shirt while the slightly smaller one had what seemed to be grey hair. 

Ten felt the boy beside him relax and ruff. “Nothing new, then.” 

“What was it this time?” A voice from the other side said and Ten saw a tall boy with short dark hair, full lips and ears who looked like elf ones. He looked completely unimpressed. 

“They didn’t have his favorite ice cream, again.” Pink shirt boy said and laughed, pulling the smaller one with him to the sofa. 

“Don’t laugh at me, boyfriend number two!” Stripped hair boy complained from somewhere on the house. 

Everyone laughed as pink shirt boy gasped and ran to where the other boy disappeared, playful shots being heard not long after that. 

“Crush him!” A strong voice appeared from the top of the stair and Ten saw a really tall and buff guy with really white hair descend the stairs that he hadn’t even noticed before. 

“As soon as everyone is home the noise starts.” Blue hair man complained but it sounded really found, before curling up more on Ten and resting his head on top of the smaller one’s head. 

“The real family experience.” Ten’s voice was light, he looked up at blue hair man and quickly pecked his mouth. “Don’t pretend you don’t love it.” 

“Ew!” He heard small grey hair boy’s voice before elf ears man talked too. 

“You two are disgusting.” 

This time Ten woke up slowly, blinking at the roof and looked at the side to his alarm clock, five minutes before 6AM. 

He dragged himself out of the bed and felt himself be surprised when he saw silent tears streaming down his face in the mirror reflex. Ten lifted one hand and touched his wet cheeks, his dream seemed like a really happy one, why was he crying? 

Who were those people? They seemed important. He couldn’t really Imaginate people, maybe they were just random people he saw once and his brain decided to use. 

It seemed like bullshit even to him, the dreams always seemed real and right now this one felt like a distant found memory that he wanted to revive. His heart was hurting and he felt sorrow consume his insides, not knowing what to do. 

That day, when doctor Kwon gave him his pills, he hid it on his mouth and pretended to swallow, as soon as the other man looked away from him and back to his papers, he took it out of his mouth and put it on his pocket. It was a decision that he pondered the whole day when he assisted the agents. 

“What’s with the big rush today?” Ten asked as he sorted different files. 

“Because of the almost break out the company bought new equipment and technology.” 

“Really?” 

“The prisoners will all be transferred to the corridor 140 and be put on the see-through cells.” The older man commented as he typed on the computer. 

Ten new those cells, they looked like spaceship capsules, with only the front side being visible because the door was transparent. 

“But aren’t they super strong?” Ten asked confused, certainly someone who could break the wall of the special room could easily scape a normal cell. 

“That’s where the new tech enters. The cells were all revested with graphene, especially the glass door. They wanted a place that they could see them when they wanted” 

“Is this graphene strong?” Honestly Ten had no idea what that was. 

“Yes, it was the strongest thing they could make to lock them in.” The doctor seemed proud that they found out a better way to lock in the prisoners. 

“That’s good.” Ten said and his head twinged for a millisecond. “Hey, doctor, what did the prisoners do? I never knew why they’re locked up.” 

The man stopped typing and turned around to look at Ten, eyes squinted as if he was trying to figure out something. “Why the question?” 

“I’m just curious, they’re really dangerous, right? They probably did something terrible.” 

“Of course.” Kwon seemed to ponder with himself. “But they are also too powerful to be let free, don’t you think? Who know when people with such abilities will start doing bad things?” 

Ten was surprised, what was the doctor trying to say? 

“But certainly, the agency doesn’t consider everyone with abilities a criminal just because they can become a criminal, right?” Ten asked slowly. “I have abilities too and I'm here, right?” 

“Well, that’s different.” The older man seemed to scoff a little bit. “We also have to think about the what ifs, we can’t guess who’s going to turn out a criminal and who won’t.” 

“But,” Ten felt uneasiness creep inside himself. “You also can’t condemn everyone just because some of them became bad people. If so, every human should be locked up too.” 

“Every human doesn't have superhuman abilities that can kill hundreds at once, do they?” The doctor said sounding like the conversation was over, looking at him with annoyance. 

“Right, sorry.” Ten murmured and saw the doctor sigh from where he was. 

“Look, I understand your concern but we’re doing what is right. And if you want to know, they are real criminals.” 

Ten looked up at the man straight in the eyes and nodded, but he certainly didn’t feel like he could trust the old doctor's word, especially with the expression that he was making, as if everything was alright. 

Four days after he stopped consuming the pills, he started feeling his powers more. The transportations started to become easier little by little, he did certainly not feel like fainting every time he finished the job. 

As much as he wanted to keep believing that things were right and that his mind was making thing up, he really couldn’t do it anymore. His dreams were longer and more constant now, he kept seeing scenarios with the same six people. 

He saw himself dancing with elf ears man, playing pranks on grey haired small boy with the help of tall blonde, watching strange cartoons with dark haired boy and teasing stripped hair boy. He saw himself help, or try to help, blue hair boy and other things. 

Like the dream he had recently. 

In the dream he was looking at himself through the mirror, putting it what seemed to be earrings on his ears, his hair was shorter and was blonde. He saw his reflection smile when blue haired man approached from behind and hugged him. 

“Seems like someone missed me.” He teases the other man who chuckled, putting his head on Ten’s neck and sniffling, making him shiver. 

“Who misses you? I certainly don’t.” The taller man said but Ten could feel the smile on his neck before he felt he start to kiss the skin there. 

“Is that so?” Ten sighed contented, turning around and throwing his arms around the other man’s neck, grinning. “Then I guess I'll go watch something on the living room.” 

Blue haired man chuckled and Ten made no move to get out when the man put his hands on his waists, holding him. He saw himself go in kiss the other man straight in the lips, letting long pecks before he felt himself suck the other’s lips. 

One of his hands went to the man’s blue hair while the other one stayed at the neck, holding him and then diving in deeper into the kiss. Ten felt the other man’s hands on his waist go to his back and squeeze. 

Blue haired man opened his mouth and Ten started to suck at his tongue, hearing the man’s breath heavier as they kissed messily. 

A little voice inside his head started nagging at him to find out who the prisoners were since he dreamed with dark haired boy playing with water, controlling it so he could wet stripped haired boy’s head. If it was before he felt himself stronger when stopping with the pills, he would probably discard the feeling with something like his mind making things up. 

But after everything, he didn’t think it was a complete coincidence. 

Every day he would still pretend that he was week and feeling sick after working, he would pretend to faint and pant when doing his tasks in front of the agents and the doctors, but in reality, he never felt so good. 

Inside his bedroom, he started tele transporting things from one side to the other until he would drop from exhaustion and when he felt himself become stronger, he started tele transporting himself from the bed to the shower. 

He just needed to see if his head was right, he needed to see who the prisoners were. They had been on the new cells for a week and it should be easier to see them with a transparent door. 

“Doctor Kwon?” Ten called one night and heard a ‘hum’ as answer. “I lost my memories while capturing this facilities' prisoners, right?” 

“That’s right.” The older man answered, distracted while looking at a microscope. 

“Maybe I could see them?” He tentatively asked and the other man jolted, looking at him with his eyebrows furrowed. “My memories were lost because of them, so maybe I can trigger some of them by seeing the last people my brain dealt with.” 

Doctor Kwon seemed distrustful, but the man would always analyze everything and right now he seemed to look for a lie on Ten’s speech. Lie that he wouldn’t find because technically he wanted to see if his memories would trigger by seeing the prisoners. 

“Where did that come from?” 

“I read on one of the patients that had short term memory loss that their memories were triggered by the last person they saw before their accidents.” 

The story of the patients was true and they were doctor Kwon’s patients. 

“I guess that’s true.” The man seemed like he swallowed a lemon. “I’ll see if it can be arranged, but I don’t guarantee that it will help with your memories.” 

“We can just try, right?” Ten said hopeful and he was, but for a different reason from what the doctor though. 

Ten was coming back from dinner on the next night when he saw doctor Kwon guide chief agent Choi inside his office. He couldn’t pass the opportunity and walked fast to his room before transporting himself to the inside of doctor Kwon’s cabinet that he knew it was almost empty. 

He thankfully landed softly and didn’t make any noise, even if the cabinet was barely fitting his body. 

Ten concentrated in hearing what the two men were talking about on the office. 

“Do you really want to let him see the prisoners? Are you crazy?” Choi’s voice seemed mad. “I already think it’s stupid to let important information on the open and now this?” 

“I told you before, it’s better to let everything be seemed as fine. If I had a super locked safe it would make his curiosity peek.” 

Ten had to say that the man was right. 

“Fine, but what about the visit? It's not the same!” 

“We tested the chip before and the memories didn’t come back in people that worked once. Better to let him try to gain his memories than to make him suspicious.” 

“If anything goes wrong, you’ll be responsible.” 

Ten decided that it was time for him to go back to his room, his head was spinning and he had to think, he needed it. He transported himself out of the room before he could hear the last sentence doctor Kwon said. 

“Trust me, the device works. A shame that he was the only one of them that it works on.” 

“I heard from doctor Kwon that you want to try and trigger your memories by seeing the criminals.” Chief agent Choi talked to him on the next morning after he delivered the first batch of the day. 

“Yes, sir. I think it can help and make me go back to contribute more to the agency.” Ten said serious. 

“Of course. We all want that.” Choi smiled kindly at him and Ten would’ve believed if he hadn’t heard him talk the night before. “But remember, you’re already contributing to the agency, every work is important.” 

Ten held himself from scoffing and smiled at the man. 

“Of course, sir.” 

“Well, you’re going now, they just have been given their serum and should all be harmless. Agent Ko will accompany you to let you in.” 

Ten thanked the man and bowed before following the woman who was going to guide him to corridor 140. 

The thing with the new location was that corridor 140 was practically a basement, a super heavy and strong basement, the way down there was long and straight, the metal bars holding the plunging and the electricity system that embraced the rest of the building. 

Old light systems were installed so that it could not be used by anyone else and no way that sunlight was entering, but there was no sunlight in the hole facility. 

They arrived at a double glass door that led to the cell's corridor, but he knew that this was not glass and it was almost unbreakable. The woman took two small cards from inside her jacket and turned to him. 

“You have ten minutes; the first cell is from the new prisoner and the last one at the back belongs to prisoner 1011.” She explained with a cold voice. “Do not try and communicate with them, for your own good.” 

Ten nodded to let her know he understood and watched as she passed the red card on the first lock and then passed the black car on the second, opening the two heavy doors. 

He looked at the woman and she looked annoyed as she told him to go on. His heart was beating so fast that he was surprised that she didn’t notice, he could feel his hands shaking so he put them on the pockets of his pants. 

The first cell was a little far from the doors and Ten did not recognize the boy inside. He hadn’t seen that face ever on his dreams of anywhere else but the boy looked like a kid. He had brown hair that was almost falling on his eyes and still had round cheeks. 

Ten thought that he wasn’t even an adult yet and felt angry. 

The kid looked at him when he appeared in front of the cell, looking at him with anger on his eyes but with no recognition or a hint that they saw each other before. He tried to look sorry at him before going further inside. 

His heart was pounding and his shoes were making noise as he walked. Ten saw the next cell coming to his vision and looked up at the glass, seeing the number 10100 and trying his best to not freak out when he saw a familiar face. 

Tall white-haired boy from his dream was leaning at the graphene door and looked up at Ten with a raged but soon turned in surprised face. The boy looked so lost that he froze, following Ten with his eyes as the man marched to the next one. 

He knew that he just had ten minutes and if he allowed himself to stay and ponder, he would probably do something stupid. 

Now not only his nerves were too much but his head started twinge slightly. 

He went to the next one and found elf ear man with his hands on the graphene ready to cuss at whoever was there. It melted as soon as he was visible because on his face was a look of confusion so strong that Ten just kept walking. 

Ten found stripped hair boy on 10110 and he almost started crying on the spot, the boy seemed out of it but not completely so they had at least changed his medication. He didn’t seem to recognize a lot and Ten’s head was starting to twinge in a rhythm. 

In front of him was 1000’s cell and Ten closed his eyes for a second when he saw grey haired boy look at him from his position and get water on his eyes. 

His head was aching so much now. 

101100 was on the sitting on the ground of his cell when Ten recognized him from his dreams as dark-haired boy. He jumped on his feet and started to talk fast, but couldn’t be heard from outside. 

Ten’s whole body was trembling and he almost tripped on his own feet as he made his way to the last one, only one person from his dreams missing. 

He was right, of course. Blue haired boy was on prisoner 1011’s cell and Ten almost cried on spot. The man was leaning at the back of the cell and Ten could see purple marks on his arms as well as some cuts on his face and chest. 

Blue haired man looked at him with surprise, mouth slightly open as he mouthed Ten’s name as if he could not believe that what he was seeing was real. His expression soon turned into disbelief and confusion, trying to say something but opening and closing his mouth like a fish. 

Ten’s head now was killing him and he could not think straight, he felt like his head was going to explode. He looked at the man in front of him and forced himself to ignore the pain for a minute as he slightly made a movement with his arm to show the metal circle and hope that he would be understood. 

The man on the cell looked confused as his eyes followed the arm movement and looked from Ten’s eyes to his arm, up and down, until he seemed to realize the small chip and his widen his eyes, coming to the graphene door in a hurry. 

At that moment Ten could not hold himself anymore, the pain was too strong and he couldn’t even hear his own thoughts. He raised his hands to his head and pressed, screaming as strong and bright lights flashed on his mind, his memories running wild. 

Ten could feel someone hold touch him from where he was on the ground and heard enough to know that it was agent Ko and someone else trying to talk to him. He tried to open his eyes and the last thing he could see before he blacked out was blue hair- no, Kun’s face in despair as he hit the door with his fists. 

When he regained his senses, he noticed that he was on the same bed that he had woken when he first got there, the same white walls and the same with light at the roof. He was disoriented for a few seconds before everything went back to him. 

A wave of rage hit him, they had captured them, they captured his boys, his family, and were drugging and doing what the fuck else with them. And they made him help. 

Ten’s eyes started to water as realization hit him. He helped in the suffering of his family; he was letting them do what they wanted to the boys. They captured them and made him their puppet. 

The sound of the door opening made him dry his tears and pretend that he was confused. He needed to do something to take everyone else away from here as soon as he could. 

Doctor Kwon and Chief Choi entered the room and Ten couldn’t stop himself from noticing the heavy armed agents outside. The two men walked slowly as if approaching a wild animal ready to attack. 

Ten looked at him in fake confusion. 

“Wha- What happened?” He pretended to shutter as he looked up. 

The two men looked at each other for a moment, holding a silent conversation, before looking at Ten. 

“You passed out; don’t you remember?” Doctor Kwon said gently. “Were you not feeling well?” 

Ten hid his disgust with a guilty expression. 

“I’m sorry, I haven’t rested well the whole week and using my powers make me really sick. I always feel like fainting after using it.” 

Director Choi seemed to relax a little bit, looking at the doctor and nodding before turning back to the younger man. 

“You should’ve said it, agent. We need everyone for our agency to run smoothly and we can’t have our people having a hard time.” 

“Yes, director Choi, I'm sorry for the trouble.” Ten looked at him with sorry eyes. 

“Don’t worry, just don’t do it again.” The man said and started walking out of the room, staying at the door only to say one last thing. “Doctor Kwon will make sure you rest for the rest of the day.” 

“I’m sure will, director.” Doctor Kwon said and turned to Ten. “Don’t worry, you’re going to be fine by tomorrow morning.” 

Ten gave the doctor his best fake smile, trying to think about everything he would do. 

Ten spent five days putting the first phase of his plan on the run. Five days crying and cussing everything every night as he tried to sleep. The first part of the plan was done. 

He had stopped giving the boys the serum for the five days that he waited. The man was the one responsible to deliver the people to apply the drug and as soon as the liquid would start to enter the other boy’s flash, he would slowly transfer the medicine to his own bathroom. 

No agent seemed to catch on, he would concentrate the maximum so he could feel the where the liquid was and transfer it in the last moment before it would enter the skin. He just hoped that none of the boys would try and scape before he could proceed with his plans. 

He noticed that his head would still pond and he would black out from time to time. His theory was that the metal circle was trying to block his memories again. 

Thinking that his memories could fail him anytime, Ten didn’t think that he would be able to wait more, he deemed five days something that could make them regain some of their strength, enough to make them scape long enough so he could transfer them as far outside as they could. He had been training his own strength for a while now. 

Phase two and the rest of the plan would have to run smoothly at the same time. 

On the night of the fifth day, he took everything he could without being seen by the cameras and only could take two of the agents’ guns. 

He had been watching where director Choi kept the two cards used to open the doors and noticed that he locked inside a safe box inside the tech room that was guarded by three agents. Ten debated just tele transporting himself into corridor 140 but he remembered that he needed the strength to transport eight people. 

His power would already be used strongly before. 

At exactly 10PM he went to the closest room from the tech room he could go, the communal bathroom, and locked himself on one of the boxes. He tried to concentrate on his powers, viewing the safe box and the two cards on his head as he gathered his ability. 

Ten felt himself become frustrated when he couldn’t do it. He almost screamed but held himself and took deep breaths, relaxing himself and trying again. He just needed to clear his mind. 

He opened his eyes in surprise and hope when he felt his hand heavy, looking down and finally seeing the two cards that he wanted. Smiling, he closed his eyes and gathered his strength, the hardest part was still coming. 

The man put the two cards inside his clothes and walked out of the bathroom, going straight back to his bedroom, nodding to some agents that he encountered on the way and pretending that he was sleepy. 

He dropped to his bed as soon as he got inside his room, sighing in relief. The young man took the two guns he had stolen and put in safely on his pants before holding the two cards and closing his eyes and transported himself to the gate of corridor 140. 

Quickly, he hid and looked at the two agents guarding the door, he concentrated and made their communicators go to his hand before closing it and dropping to the ground. The next thing he did was tele transport the two men into one of the vacant cells inside. 

Ten ran and put out the cards, opening the gate and running to the cells the boys all were. He decided to open the new kid’s cells after opening Xuxi’s because the boy had no reason to trust him. 

He passed the two guards that were hitting the door and trying to get their communicator device that was already taken from them. Going straight to Xuxi’s cell, he hit the door to make the boy wake up. 

When Xuxi looked at him, Ten felt a little pang when he noticed the boy looking a little bit afraid but he understood. He quickly transported himself inside and took Xuxi’s hand, both going outside the cell. 

“What? How? WH-” Xuxi started asking but Ten just pulled his arm and went to the new kid’s cell, doing the same procedure and dropping the kid at the white-haired boy. 

“No time to explain, we need to get everyone out so we can run.” Ten was frantic and looked inside the taller boy’s eyes who seemed to trust him. 

“Why would we trust you?” new kid asked as he tried to get Ten, looking angry. “You’re with them!” 

“I’m not!” Ten defended himself. “Look, if you don’t trust me, fine. Just trust Xuxi here, he’s on the same situation you are.” 

The little boy seemed to think and look at Xuxi. 

“You can trust him.” Xuxi said and the boy finnaly took a step back. “I’m Xuxi, this is Ten.” 

“Chenle.” The boy said and Ten smiled at him before running to the other cells. 

Sicheng and Dejun were already awake when he went inside, and both were in disbelief before seeing Xuxi. 

Ten took Guanheng out and was followed by him when he went to get Yangyang. 

Entering their youngest’s cell, Ten tried not to be extremely concerned as he woke up the boy. 

“Baby, wake up!” Ten shook the boy three times before he opened his eyes. 

“Gege?” The kid’s voice was still faint and he understood that the boy was still weak from the drugs. 

“It’s me. We’re getting out of here, okay?” He run his hands through the boy’s hair. “Do you trust me?” 

The kid nodded before hugging him. Ten let a tear drop fall before pulling both of them outside the cell, dropping his at Guanheng’s arms. 

“Reunite everyone at the middle, we need to scape.” Ten said and the brown-haired boy nodded fast, going to call the others. 

The last one was Kun’s and he had a feeling that he would already be awake. He entered the cell fast, instantly being met with his lover’s eyes that went to different emotions really fast, anger, surprise, hope and relief. 

“Ten! Oh my God, Ten!” Kun took him on his arms and hugged him, scenting his neck. “Oh God, what happened? That day, how?” 

“Look, I will explain everything when we scape this hellhole. Please trust me now.” He separated from the older boy and looked at his eyes, beautiful eyes that he missed. 

“I always trust you.” Kun said and Ten wanted to cry with the sincerity. 

He pulled both of them out and reunited with the others, who were all looking at him with hope. 

“Ge!” Dejun was crying and went to hug him. 

Ten smiled and held the boy close, soon being embraced by the other’s too. Before they could lose more time, he broke himself out of the group hug. 

“We don’t have much time; they’ll probably realize soon.” He said and took the two guns, holding it. “I’m going to need everyone to try and unlock your powers as much as you can.” 

“What’s the plan?” Sicheng asked serious, ready to follow. 

“The pipes, they’re all connected.” Ten pointed to the wall next to the light. “We’ll have to be as close to the exit as we can to me to tele transport everyone.” 

“Do you know how to navigate the tubes?” Guanheng asked while supporting Yangyang. 

“Here.” He took a map from inside his pockets and opened so they could see the line he drew on their rote. “They’re big enough that we won’t need to crawl.” 

“Okay, I'll have to control the heat on the way, right?” Dejun asked and Ten nodded. “Okay.” 

“What can you do?” Ten asked Chenle who was biting his nails. 

“I have sonic scream.” He said nervously but seemed to relax a bit when Sicheng put his hand on his shoulder. 

“That’s great. I guess we’ll all fight if needed, right?” Kun asked looking at Ten, who smiled at his lover and held his hand. “Ready.” 

“First,” Ten started and showed his arm, pointing his other hand and making the metal chip be transported to the ground. 

He screamed and almost fell if it weren’t for Kun holding him. His arm was bleeding from where he took the chip. 

“Ten, OH god, what was that, honey?” Kun held him and took his arm, looking at it in distress. 

It seemed that everyone was concerned, looking at him in horror. 

“Chip, blocked my memories.” He panted and calm down enough to stand alone, but still being embraced by Kun from behind. 

Ten saw how everyone’s faces went to anger to understanding when it clicked on their head. 

“No.” They said as they looked at his arm. 

Dejun went to him and ripped some clothe to tie his bleeding arm and stop it from bleeding. 

“Let’s go, everyone.” Ten said and looked at Sicheng, who nodded. 

The other man went to the pipe’s wall and broke it in one punch, creating a big enough hole to them to stand inside. He then took Yangyang from Guanheng and Dejun’s arms and carried him on his back, not even feeling any weight. 

Dejun ran to the front so he could control the heat weaves coming from the tubes while everyone run behind him as Kun used his powers to move the broken pieces of the wall and put the havoc on the way. 

Ten was the one guiding then behind Dejun. 

“Now to the left and then the left again!” He shouted and Dejun turned as he said. 

They were almost out when the sirens started blasting and the loud sound was heard everywhere. 

“We’re here!” Ten said as he looked at the dead end. “Sicheng!” 

Sicheng dropped the boy he was holding on Kun’s arms and broke the other wall, making them all see that they were really far for the ground, lights going crazy outside and agents running. 

“Come on, everyone hold me.” Ten shouted above the siren and felt everyone grab his arms and hands, as well as each other. 

Now was where he needed his whole strength, even if he couldn’t use his powers after it. HE could feel himself reuniting every inch of his ability as he shouted and finally felt himself disappear with everyone. 

As soon as they were on the ground he fell, hitting his body hard on the heavy pavement. He heard someone shout his name before being lifted to someone’s arms. Ten opened his eyes and saw himself staring at deep dark concerned ones, Kun’s. 

He looked around and saw that he took everyone away from that place. 

“You did it!” Guanheng said as he looked around. “We’re out!” 

“Yes, but we need to run.” Sicheng said looking around. 

They were not that far, Ten could see the agency from afar and they were probably already chasing them. 

He tried to get up but couldn’t, gruntling. 

“I’ll carry him, come on, everyone run.” Kun said and put Ten the same way Sicheng was carrying Yangyang, on his back. 

They ran for what seemed like hours, following the road and trying to find a city outside the forests when the sound of cars was heard from behind them. 

Looking back, they saw big cars filled with agents going straight at them, shooting them. 

“Come on!” Kun let him on the ground with Yangyang as he made a force field to stop the bullets. 

The ones who were well enough all began to fight, Xuxi taking one of the guns and shooting back. Dejun was heating up one of the cars until it exploded, delaying the other ones for a second. The boy fell to his knees as soon as he did. 

Guanheng went to shield Dejun as he made water waves hit the agents while Sicheng punched the road and it made rocks fly everywhere. Chenle surprised everyone by screaming so loud that some of the cars went flying back. 

They were all losing their strength already as more cars started to come. Ten saw one of the agents pointing at his and Yangyang’s direction with a fire gun while the others were all distracted fighting, so he went to shield the boy and closed his eyes, ready for the pain. 

Pain that never came because he only saw a big ice wall grow in front of him, an unknown man shielding him and Yangyang. 

The man then made a move with his arm and made a giant ice wall separate then from the agents and started to fly to where Kun was levitating and fighting. Mysterious man had white hair and was really gorgeous, 

“Chenle!” The man screamed and the boy looked up confused before smiling wide. 

“Hyung!” He screamed and hugged the man as soon as he dropped to the ground. “How did you find me?” 

“We heard your scream, of course.” Another man joined with a boy by his side. 

This one had white hair like the ice one, but longer, going to his shoulders. The boy had blonde hair with purple at the end and he looked mad. 

“Zhong Chenle your stupid prick!” He screamed and ran to Chenle, hugging him. “Don’t do that ever again!” 

“Talk later, we need to go!” Ice man said and turned to the others and Ten who took Yangyang there too. “I’m Taeyong, that one is Yuta and the boy is Renjun.” 

“Kun.” Kun said and pointed to everyone while saying their names. 

“They have to come with us, hyung.“ Chenle said and looked at the others. “Please come with us, you’ll be safe. Trust me.” 

Ten looked at the others and they silently communicated, that was their best chance. 

“Okay.” Kun said and they all nodded. 

“Great.” The Yuta guy seemed happy and smiled at them, looking a bit too much at Sicheng’s face, who diverted his eyes everywhere while blushing, and then back at Taeyong, who nodded. 

“Let’s go.” Taeyong said and Yuta started making an energy ball on his hands until it became bigger than himself. “Don’t worry, it’s a portal.” 

Renjun and Chenle were the first ones to pass, disappearing inside the energy circle. Ten looked around and nodded, watching as Dejun, Guanheng, Lucas and Yangyang followed the two kids. Sicheng was the next one and as soon as he disappeared, he followed, Kun on his side. 

He closed his eyes and the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was that they were on the top of a building and that the big city at the front looked straight up from a cyberpunk aesthetic. 

He saw Taeyong and Yuta arrive and the portal close and before he could say anything, he felt the rest of adrenalin he had vanish, everything blacking out as people screamed his name and he fell on familiar arms. 

He woke up with a slight frown, looking at the white ceiling and instantly thinking that he was back in hell. But the facility wasn’t painted with a baby blue warm color tone and it definitely didn’t have sunlight peeking through the binders. 

More importantly, it didn’t have flowers in vases by the beds and it didn’t have Sicheng sitting on one of them, boringly reading a book. 

Ten moved slightly on the bed, frowning when he felt a weight on his side. Looking at it, he came face to a mop of stripped black and white hair that belonged to a sleeping Yangyang who was breathing dawn at his neck. 

“He started sleeping there two days ago.” Ten looked up when he heard Sicheng’s voice, the younger man was smiling at him, book forgotten on the nightstand next to the sunflower's vase. 

“Two days ago? How long was I out?” He asked confused. 

“Four days now. Don’t worry, the doctors needed you sleeping so that they could treat the damage on your head.” 

“What about you? And the others?” 

“Fine, we’re the ones that weren’t discharged yet.” Sicheng rolled his eyes. “That’s because they need to make sure all the chemicals are out of our system, since we were the ones that consumed it the most.” 

“Oh.” He looked down at the boy sleeping by his side. “Is he okay, now?” 

“Yes, he is still a little weak but they’re being able to clean his system.” 

“Thank fuck.” He felt like he could breathe fine for the first time in months, the relief was so good that he thought he could cry. 

“You woke up on one of the few times that the others aren’t here.” Sicheng explained and then smirked as he seemed to remember something. “I hope you’re prepared to have another kid, because Kun adopted Chenle.” 

Ten laughed, feeling lightheaded, he missed this so much. 

“Oh, you’re awake.” A man with pitch black hair entered the infirmary, he was tall and honestly, he looked like a bunny. 

“This is Doyoung hyung, he’s one of the doctors here.” Sicheng explained. 

“Nice to meet you, Ten.” Bunny face said and went next to the bed. “You’re finally woke up.” 

“I heard my head was messed up.” 

“That’s not how I would say,” Doyoung frowned a little bit. “It’s just-” 

“Ten!” 

Said man looked up to the door and saw the rest of the boys entering the infirmary, Dejun, Xuxi, Guanheng and Kun. They seemed much better than when he last saw them, only little scars on their skin from the fight they had in the scape mission. 

They ran to where he was, Yangyang finally waking up with all the commotion, ignoring Doyoungs pleads that this was a place that needed silence. 

“Ge, you’re finally awake!” Dejun’s eyes were wet already as he hugged Ten, being followed by Xuxi and Guanheng who almost climb his bed and were stopped by bunny doctor. 

“We missed you, man.” Xuxi said with a smile. “You did it!” 

“Can’t believe we scaped that place.” Guanheng said as he went to the other side of the bed to where Yangyang was awake, curling to Ten’s arms. 

“Boys, calm down.” Kun’s voice was heard and Ten looked up at his boyfriend. 

He missed him; he couldn’t believe that they could finally be at piece for a moment. Kun’s expression wasn’t in despair anymore, the slightly older man looked relieved and happy. 

“You just want to hug him now.” Yangyang smirked from the side as he got up and sat on the bed Sicheng was at. 

“Lies and slander.” Kun said but proceeded to take the smaller man on his arms. 

Ten sighed contently with his eyes closed at Kun’s chest, feeling the other man’s arms hold him tightly. He could feel the other man’s heart through his shirt and smiled when he felt the blue- haired man give his head a little kiss. 

“Ew, get a room!” He heard Guanheng’s voice, making them break out of the hug to glare at the younger who just smiled. 

“That’s certainly your fault.” Kun accused Ten and held his hand, standing at the side of the bed. “He got that from you.” 

Doyoung cleared his throat and they were reminded that he was in the room with them. 

“Oh, sorry Doyoung.” Kun said and the boys echoed him. 

“No worries. Now, Ten,” The doctor went to him and started to examinate his eyes with a medical pen light. “Are you familiar with small memories blackout?” 

“Uh- Yes, since I got my memories back, but now I’m not using the chip anymore.” Ten voiced and felt his hand being squeezed. 

“That’s right, the chip is out so the blackouts will soon stop altogether. But because your brain was played and is a little messed up now, you will still be faced with some of them as well as headaches.” Doyoung explained and quickly added when he saw the concerned expression on everyone’s faces. “We’re treating it well, so in a month or so you’ll be completely fine.” 

“Thank God.” Kun muted and Ten agreed. He really didn’t want to lose his memories again. 

“Everyone’s here!” A loud shrieking voice said as someone entered the place. 

Ten saw Chenle running to where they were, a lanky tall kid following him a little slower. 

“Chenle, stop screaming!” Tall kid shushed him putting his hand on the smaller boy’s shoulder. 

“We’re happy, Jisung!” 

Ten saw Jisung pinch the bridge of his nose as he sighed, but he thought that the kid was only amused. 

“Oh, you woke up!” Taeyong said as he followed the two kids inside the room. 

When Ten saw the man on the fight, he looked like a god ready to destroy everyone but right now he couldn’t help but think that the man looked like a small happy puppy. Now Taeyong’s hair was down on his face and he was wearing a big sweater, the contrast seriously giving him whiplash. 

Ten looked at Kun and saw he smile back at him, dimples on full display. He felt the older man’s hand that wasn’t holding his own going to his head and start combing his hair. 

“Morning, I'm Taeyong.” The man smiled at him and waved his hand, going to the doctor’s side. “I hope you’re enjoying it so far.” 

“Where’s this place?” Ten asked, looking out at the window that Doyoung was opening, showing a complex and technological city. 

If Ten didn’t had powers himself he would think he was on a futuristic game. 

“This is one of the Star Matter’s hidden cities on the KWANGYA dimension.” Taeyong started to explain. 

“Not technically another dimension, it’s in the middle of the normal plane and the limbo, making it hidden to everyone, especially common humans.” Doyoung explained when he saw the question on Ten’s eyes. 

“They’re from a batch of the city that helps rescuing people with abilities and taking down organizations that want to destroy us.” Sicheng added. “Taeyong hyung is the leader.” 

Taeyong seemed to dismiss the last part. “We’re a great city, I hope you guys will want to stay.” 

Ten looked at his boys, one by one they seemed to smile at him, nodding as they encouraged him. He looked up at his lover’s eyes who were already showing him his smile with his dimples, squeezing his hand. 

“I think I'll like that.” Ten’s answer made everyone laugh and Taeyong beamed. 

“Well, then welcome to NEO City!”


End file.
